Safety devices for firing circuits are known. The device shown in German Patent No. 3,503,013 serves to trigger a multiplicity of munitions which can be fired in the same manner from the same housing, either individually, with any desired time interval between successive firings, or simultaneously. To this end, the shaft must be turned repeatedly from the safety position to the armed position and back.
This device becomes clogged with combustion products which are formed by the munitions after only one firing operation, making further rotation of the shaft impossible with the available power from the drive motor.
It is an object of this invention to design a safety device which will allow reliable rotation of the shaft from the safety to the armed position and back even after several firing operations.